


Ripped Through

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Lance (Voltron), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He had practiced this for so long, but he’d never had the guts to do it. He had to do it now, while the event was still close in his mind. Sharp, and fresh. Warm. Like the razor blade pressed to his wrist.





	Ripped Through

Lance held the large razor firm in his grasp, one finger against the dull end of the blade while his thumb held the flat surface of it. The gleam of the razor against the castle’s dull, blue lights in his room was entrancing, and he forgot what he was doing for a solid moment. Oh, right.

_Right. _

They laughed at him. The words he wrote, the things he did, the actions he made. Pidge and Shiro. They read through his projection notes and they laughed. This was the second time he’d ever done anything like this, and the first time, although the pills let him cry, they didn’t end the pain. They didn’t let him cope. They wouldn’t give him hope.

He had practiced this for so long, but he’d never had the guts to do it. He had to do it now, while the event was still close in his mind. Sharp, and fresh. Warm. Like the razor blade. Lance had to prepare himself for the pain, running faux lines down his wrists to get ready. He knew how fast the blood would rush out, pooling down and to the side, dripping onto the floor. He knew the pain that he’d go through as the razor ripped into his flesh, precise and deep. Smoothly. It would run through his flesh and straight into the vein, and the blood would come out. He began to rip the razor through himself, reaching for the evil deep down in his bones. Something so nitty and gritty he wouldn’t be able to reach, no matter how hard he tried. And goddamn, did he try. As soon as he was halfway through with the first slice, his door slid open seamlessly.

**“What the fuck?!”** Keith demanded.

Lance was so shocked he dropped the blade and slammed his hand against the wound to hide the blood. He started crying. Everyone would know. Pidge had told everyone, the whispers from his other paladins like needles to his eyes.

_Freak. _

** _Faggot. _ **

The whispers were like hands on his body, ripping and tearing him apart. Keith called for Shiro, and everything began to become blurry. Hopefully, it’d work this time.

**Author's Note:**

> ____  
Vent fic from irl. Emma is Pidge, Aubrey is Shiro. Just for when they read this.


End file.
